


Rice

by nubianamy, penthea



Series: Infinite Pairs of Matching Opposites [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mathematics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/penthea/pseuds/penthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indian food allows for infinity love.  Dave/Puck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knittycat99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittycat99/gifts).



> This was written as part of a present for knittycat's 1 year anniversary of writing fic. Several of us wrote 365-word pieces from various 'verses to celebrate. I'll have you know it's very hard to write a piece that's exactly 365 words long. 
> 
> -amy

“Are you sure she’ll like Indian food?” Dave whispered as they parked their bikes.  Puck rolled his eyes and snorted.  
  
“This is my kid we’re talking about,” he said.  “Come on, I’m starving.”  
  
Dave somehow got the lock from his bike to fit through two big and one small back wheels, and followed.  
  
Beth wolfed down her chicken tikka masala and a good portion of Puck’s aloo gobi, talking through the whole thing.  Puck brushed all the spilled rice off the table into his hand.    
  
“Wasting food much?” he grumbled.  
  
Dave smiled.  “Do you know the story about the selfish raja and the woman who tricked him?”  
  
“Let me guess.”  Puck sipped his lassi.  “It’s about math.”  
  
It was.  The raja granted her any wish, and she requested one grain of rice, doubled every day for thirty days.  
  
“That’s not very much rice,” Beth said, but Puck laughed.  
  
“You think not?” Dave arranged eight rows of boiled rice before he gave up and resorted to first tally marks, then numbers on the back of the place mat.  Beth had to admit that, by day thirty, 536,870,912 grains of rice qualified as “very much.”  
  
“So what’s the point of that story?” Puck asked.  
  
Dave ate the first eight powers of two. “Be careful with multiplication?” He shrugged. “Don’t say ‘exponentially’ when you don’t mean it? Oh, these kids get big so fast, they must be growing exponentially!” He gave Beth a considering glance. “Maybe you are. Maybe you’ll wake up tomorrow and be taller than your dad.”  
  
Beth’s eyes were huge.  “Really?”  
  
“Not really.”  Puck gazed at Dave across the table with embarrassing affection.  “But I bet I’ll love you twice as much tomorrow.”  
  
He could have been talking to Beth, but from the expression on Puck’s face, Dave didn’t think so.  
  
Beth looked at him skeptically. “That would be a lot. You wouldn’t have room for...infinity love.”  
  
Dave suddenly remembered a morning, in bed with Puck, explaining that concept. He swallowed, and reached over to take Puck’s hand, but he was looking at Beth as he answered. “No, see, that’s the great thing about math,” he said. “There’s always room for infinity.”


End file.
